Change of Heart
by woodluvsme
Summary: After Draco Malfoy leaves Hogwarts, he is ordered to spy for the death eaters. The target? The Mudblood Hermione Granger. What will he learn about her when he spies on her life? What will he learn about himself? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters in this story along with references from the Harry Potter books 1-6 belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. The humble fiction story here belongs to me.

**Chapter 1**

He's watching the Mudblood.

He's done nothing else for the last four weeks. It's the last thing he wants to do, but he has no choice.

Ever since Draco Malfoy's flight from Hogwarts that night with Professor Snape, he has known he was walking a narrow line. The Dark Lord is definitely not happy with him. Even though Snape carried out the orders for him, Draco still failed the Dark Lord. And the Dark Lord knows it.

What Voldemort doesn't know is if it had not been for Draco's mother and her safety, he would never have taken the Dark Mark in the first place. He was meant to die trying to kill Dumbledore; He knew that. The Dark Lord was so angry with Draco's father that he wanted to punish Lucius Malfoy with the death of his only son. What the Dark Lord does not realize is his father could care less what happens to Draco. He has never quite lived up to his expectations, after all.

Draco was standing in the Death Eater's circle with Snape after it happened, waiting for the Dark Lord to order his death immediately. Instead, he got a new assignment. When the Mudblood Granger gets home from Hogwarts, watch her. The Dark Lord is planning a trap for Harry Potter so that he can have him at his mercy at last. Draco is to observe every movement she and her family makes until the time is right to set the plan into motion.

Draco sat in what he's come to regard as "his tree." There is a rather comfortable place in a low-lying branch that is well-camouflaged and perfect for him to sit in. While he's been here under an invisibility cloak watching the house, Draco has been alone with his thoughts. _The last place on Earth I want to be is here spying on Granger. I have spent the last six years making her life as miserable as I could, and now I have to just sit and watch her while she goes about her pathetic existence. To live like a Muggle! Who in their right mind would ever want to do that? I guess if your parents are Muggles like Granger's, you really have no choice. Like you would choose to be a Mudblood, anyway..._

_And if I were honest with myself, I would admit that I stopped thinking of her as pathetic and a Mudblood weeks ago. Not since I've gotten to know her..._

It's funny how his way of thinking had changed since leaving school. There is no more Slytherin and Gryffindor, purebloods and mudbloods, gold and green. There is just simply war. The ugliness of it made Draco ill.

His 6th year at Hogwarts had been his worst. Constantly being on guard, trying to fulfill his duty to the Dark Lord, afraid of dying. He had talked to Moaning Myrtle a lot – about death, about life, about being made fun of. He knew he had been a bully. It was expected of him. Being a Malfoy, you were required to act a certain way. He had played his part perfectly. Torturing Granger had been necessary to keep up his mudblood-hating image, and he admitted to himself he had enjoyed it. Now, the thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

Watching Granger like this, seeing her not on her guard, gave Draco a whole different impression of her. Now, he wished he had told her how beautiful she looked at the Yule Ball in fourth year. He would love to tell her how impressed he was when she stood up to him all the times he had hurled insults at her. Now, he wanted to tell her...he really wasn't sure what it was he wanted to tell her.

The house is a modest house. Just two stories with a nicely tended little garden. The perfect Muggle dwelling. They never close the drapes on the windows, so he can see almost everything that goes on in the house. Don't they know a war is going on? They talk to each other. They have dinner together. They even take walks together. Why, it makes no sense, even though a small part of Draco longs for such a relationship with his parents. His mother loved him but was always terrified of his father, even with Lucius in Azkaban. Draco has always been such a disappointment to his father that if he ever smiled at him he would think he was mad. _Now I'm a death eater like he is. We must both be mad. _

_I'll be glad when this assignment is over so I can get back to Malfoy Manor and figure out how to escape with Mother and go someplace safe. Besides, it just doesn't feel right to be here. Somehow I don't like the idea of Granger and her family as pawns for the Dark Lord's amusement._

The family is carrying out one of their nightly rituals. Granger and her mother watch some type of program on the Muggle television before they go to bed while Granger's father reads in the squashy armchair in the corner. The room where they sit is a simple room, a few more comfortable furnishings and some family portraits on the walls. They have no idea how easy they are making Draco's job. If they did, they would close those drapes and hide in the cellar. Instead, they are laughing together at something that happened on the screen. It won't be long now and they will retire for the night. That's how predictable they are.

_And then I get to pretend I'm alone with Granger._

As if on queue, Hermione Granger stands, hugs her mother, and ascends the staircase to go to her room. The light comes on in her bedroom, and she sits down at her dressing table to brush her hair. Draco almost feels guilty about spying on her private time, but he does have a job to do. He has learned a lot about Granger in the last four weeks. Like how she likes to dance by herself sometimes in her room at night when she thinks no one is watching, and how she also likes to read fluffy romance novels in addition to her beloved textbooks.

_I can see myself dancing with her there in her room, our bodies pressed close, her head resting ever so lightly on my shoulder. Then I tuck her into her warm bed and read to her until she falls asleep..._

Draco remembered when she first came to Hogwarts. Her hair was so wild and bushy then, an absolute mess. And her teeth! She had the biggest front teeth he had ever seen, that is until she had them shrunk in fourth year after getting hit in the mouth with a Slytherin jinx. She has really changed now. Her hair, no longer bushy, is sleek and shiny as she pulls the brush through it for her customary 100 strokes. Draco could almost reach out and touch it. _I bet it feels like spun silk running through my fingers..._

She puts down the brush and just sits there. She looks in the mirror for a moment, frowning at her appearance. She looks so fragile there, not like the same girl who actually slapped Draco in the face in third year. She looks worried for a moment. _What's worrying you Love? Just tell me and I'll make it all better..._

Draco leaned closer to see what was bothering her, and he was concentrating so hard on her that he didn't realize his foot made a sound when it slipped on a branch below.

Inside the bedroom, Hermione Granger heard a sudden noise outside and looks to the window, her features frozen in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco grimaced. _Great. I bet she's figured out I'm here by now. She's not known as the smartest witch in our year for nothing. _

Hermione cautiously made her way to the window. _Was that a foot I saw? _thought Hermione. She peered out into the darkness, searching the area around the tree. Her gaze halted on the very spot where Draco was hiding, barely breathing. Draco felt as if she could see to his very soul, even though he had the invisibility cloak.

At that moment, a beautiful snowy owl landed on the sill, startling Hermione. "Hedwig!" She said excitedly, "I'm so glad to see you!" Hedwig offered her a small peck of greeting and lifted her leg so that Hermione could remove the small parchment attached to it.

_Hermione_, _I hope you're doing okay. Moony told _

_me there are rumors going around where he is _

_living now about your family. Please promise me _

_you will be careful, okay? If you can arrange it, I _

_would love to meet you for tea tomorrow. _

_Please send Hedwig back with your reply._

_Harry_

"Here, Hedwig, come have a snack while I write back to Harry, okay?" Hermione said while getting a packet of crisps off of her night stand to give some to the owl. She wrote a hasty message back to Harry telling him she would love to meet him for tea. Once Hedwig had taken back off into the inky black of the night sky, Hermione took one final look around the garden and then went to her bookshelf to get the romance novel she had been devouring the past few nights.

Outside, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. _She almost caught me! If it hadn't been for St. Potter's owl showing up, I would have been discovered for certain. _

_Why do I feel so disappointed now?_

Hermione read a few more chapters of her novel and reached to turn out her light. As she prepared to go to sleep, Draco Malfoy sat outside her window watching her and pretending to softly kiss her goodnight.

After the Grangers were all asleep, Draco disapparated with a small pop. He reappeared in a small, dusty house far away on Spinner's End. On the worn sofa sat none other than Severus Snape who was reading by candlelight.

"Evening, Draco. I've been expecting your report for the last hour. I don't accept tardiness."

"We aren't at Hogwarts any longer, Professor."

"Even so, I will not be kept waiting. Neither will the Dark Lord."

Draco sighed and sat down in an old moth-eaten chair. "There really isn't much to report. They don't suspect anything. They seem to not even realize the war is happening."

Snape's eyes narrowed a fraction. "You seem distracted tonight for some reason."

"I'm just tired, that's all." Draco averted his eyes.

"Then why is your mind closed to me?"

"Because I don't like you or anyone else invading my thoughts!"

"Remember, Draco, that the Dark Lord was merciful towards you only because I asked him to be. Since I am his most trusted advisor, he allowed me to have you assist me. Otherwise, you would be dead now. Would you rather that have happened?" Snape smirked as he said this last bit.

"No, Professor, I would rather live if you don't mind." Draco felt utterly defeated.

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we? Now, I feel we can put our plan into action fairly soon. The Dark Lord is patient, but he has waited too long for Potter. Have there been any visitors or contact from the Ministry or Dumbledore's Order?"

"No Sir. No one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." A brief flash of Harry Potter's owl landing on the window sill tonight came unbidden to his mind.

"Excellent. You may go, and I will tell the Dark Lord that you have been most obedient. Tell me, are you going straight back to your post?"

"I wanted to check in at the Manor for just a moment first if that is permitted." Draco didn't feel he needed permission to check in at his own house, but he was living on borrowed time as it was. The best thing for him to do was to stay on Snape's good side, if he had one.

"As long as you don't tarry long. We don't want the Grangers sneaking out in the middle of the night, now do we? Please give my regards to dear Narcissa."

Draco left Spinner's End with another small pop.

Malfoy Manor was dark when Draco apparated into the parlor. Almost immediately, a ragged house elf appeared. "Master Malfoy! You're home! Can I fetch you some refreshment, Sir?"

"That would be wonderful. Whatever is left over from dinner will be fine." Draco waved away the house elf and went in search of his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was lying on a couch in her massive bedroom with her eyes closed and a cloth across her forehead.

Draco sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Mother," said Draco, "what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Just worried, Draco. I worry for your safety. I worry for your father's safety. What will become of us?" She sighed heavily and glanced up at him.

_I am so sorry Mother. I tried so hard to make Father proud and bring glory to the family, and instead I have broken your heart and probably brought death to us all... _

"Can I get you a calming drought?"

"No, Darling, but you are thoughtful. How long will you be staying?"

Draco looked away. He hated leaving her when she was in this state. "I only came by long enough to get a bite to eat and check on you. I have to get back."

"I don't suppose you can tell me where you are going?" Narcissa sounded hopeful but resigned at the same time.

"Mother, you know I can't do that."

"I know. Just please be careful. Don't ever do anything to fall out of favor with the Dark Lord."

If she only knew. Favor? Right. "I won't, Mother. I will be back soon."

Draco hugged his mother one last time. He then sighed and made his way to the kitchens. The house elf was there putting the finishing touches on his simple meal. She had procured a cold pheasant for him along with some treacle tart, some fresh fruit, and a bottle of butterbeer. He ate quickly. After saying goodbye to his mother who still had the cloth over her forehead, he prepared to apparate back to his post. Morning could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The whole Granger family was up bright and early. Both of Granger's parents are dentists and work in the same office together. Luckily Granger helps them with their work so Draco could follow the whole family at the same time. It was a warm summer day, and Draco decided to leave his invisability cloak behind hidden in a tall privet hedge at the side of the house. He had hidden his striking silvery blond hair under a cap and had worn jeans and a comfortable button-up white shirt with his trainers. No need to dress formally for this kind of thing. Besides, dressed like a Muggle he could blend into the crowd. The office is not far from the house so they always walk. It is pretty easy to follow along behind.

Draco noticed that Granger had put a ribbon in her hair this morning. _Is that for me? Easy, Draco, your imagination is starting to run away with you._

Ahead, Hermione could not shake the feeling she was being watched. She had felt like that a lot lately, but she had just chalked it up to being uneasy about the war going on in the wizarding world. After what happened last night, she was a little more on edge. Was someone there? She had no idea. She didn't want to worry her parents unnecessarily, so she decided not to say anything. The more normal it was for them, the better. They didn't have a clue about wizards and their wars anyway. They also had no idea she carried her wand in the waistband of her jeans.

Draco followed at a fairly close distance. Granger and her parents stopped at a newspaper vendor, so Draco decided to step over to the other side of the street. He stood there with his cap pulled down and waited until they purchased their morning reading. While he waited, he could almost have sworn Granger looked at him for just a moment.

Hermione stood with her magazine and waited for her parents to make their choices. She glanced around at the people walking this way and that. Her gaze settled on a tall young man across the street in a pair of jeans with a faded cap on his head. She shook her head to clear it. _Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Here? _When she looked back, the young man had disappeared. She looked up and down the street, but no luck. He was simply gone.

As Hermione walked with her parents the rest of the way to their office, she was lost in thought. _Was that really him? _He had always been such a prat to her, but secretly she had wondered about the young man who had had the misfortune to be born a Malfoy. Harry had told her and Ron about the scene at the top of the astronomy tower when Draco had a chance to kill Professor Dumbledore and had not done it. If Snape had not killed Dumbledore, Draco might have even come over to their side. _I thought he would be dead by now. Voldemort would have killed him without so much as a thought. _If it was Malfoy, what was he doing? Was he following her family? And if he was following her family, why was he doing it? Hermione had to admit to herself that she was more than a little unsettled.

Draco followed the Grangers until they entered their dentistry offices. It was a small group of offices facing a lovely cobblestoned square. He walked over to a stone bench and sat down in a shady area to wait. This was the most boring part of his day. He could have worn the invisability cloak and actually gone into the offices, but after a couple of times doing just that he saw no need. All they did was look into Muggle's mouths all day, cleaning, drilling, and brushing. It was much more pleasant to sit out here and wait in the fresh air.

Inside Granger Dentistry, Hermione went over the daily appointments for her parents. The sooner she got her work done, the sooner she could meet Harry for tea and catch up on the news in the Wizarding World. She always felt so behind things when she was with her mum and dad. She delivered each patient schedule with its corresponding pile of charts to the receptionist and then went to the exam rooms in search of one of her parents. She came across her mother in the first room.

"Mum? Is is okay if I go and meet my friend Harry for tea today?"

"Sounds lovely, dear. How long will you be away from the office?" Her mother was very strict in staying right on schedule.

"Oh, I shouldn't be gone too terribly long. We just wanted a quick chat, you know, to catch up."

"Well, as long as the charts are done along with the schedules, I think we can manage without you for a bit!" Her mother waved her away good-naturedly.

Hermione went to the mirror in the hall and checked her appearance. _It will have to do. _Hermione always was her own worst critic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco had almost dozed off on the bench when Hermione came walking out of the office door. _Where is she going off to? _Knowing that Potter's owl had paid her a visit the night before, Draco had a good idea. He slid off the bench and prepared to follow her.

Hermione walked for about 20 minutes until she came to a small café. There, waiting with open arms, were her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.She gave them both an enormous hug and then gave Ron a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed so that his face was the same color as his hair.

"How are you, 'Mione," Ron said sheepishly.

"I'm doing fine, really!" Hermione answered a little too quickly.

"Hermione," said Harry, "tell us what's going on. We can tell you're worried about something. We know you too well." Harry led her over to a small table with a brightly colored umbrella away from the other patrons. Just for good measure, Harry muttered _Muffliato! _to make sure they were not overheard even though it left a bad taste in his mouth. _Snape's spell. Snape – the Half-Blood Prince..._

Hermione waited until they were all seated around the table and then spoke. "It's just that I have this crazy feeling someone has been watching me. I have it all the time, at night, during the day...and this morning I could have sworn I saw..."

"What, Hermione, what did you see?" Harry asked.

"I could have sworn I saw Draco Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!" bellowed Ron who then remembered he was in the middle of Muggle London. "What would that git be doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm almost sure it was him."

"Listen, Hermione," Harry looked around before continuing. "Lupin has been hearing things while he has been underground. There are rumors that your family may be attacked."

"Attacked? But Mum and Dad, they don't have anything to do with the wizarding world! Why attack two innocent Muggles?"

"This is Voldemort we're talking about. He could care less about Muggles. But I think the answer is obvious, don't you?" Harry paused, "he is after you."

"Me?" Hermione secretly suspected this of course, but to hear it spoken aloud was frightening nonetheless.

Ron spoke up. "Why don't you come to The Burrow and stay with us? Mum would be thrilled to have you at the house." _So would I, _Ron thought.

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I can't leave my parents, not when it's possible they will be attacked! They wouldn't stand a chance against death eaters!"

"Your parents can come too, Hermione," Ron said, pleading now, "Mum and Dad would love to have all of you come stay."

"I can't do that Ron. My parents would never leave their patients, and besides, I am not putting your family in danger."

"We aren't going to stand by while you are in danger either, Hermione." Harry said quietly. "Lupin and some of the other Order members are already planning to guard your parent's house. They may already be there as we speak."

"Really? Oh, thank you Harry!" Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. Across the street, Draco had the sudden urge once again to curse Harry Potter.

So Granger knew he was there. Draco could not hear all of what was said, but he had a pretty good idea with the Weasel bellowing out his name like that. He should report to Snape at once and tell him the assignment is compromised. There were a lot of problems with that bit of logic, the first being that Snape would report to the Dark Lord and Draco would die for sure. He was sure the Dark Lord's mercy was pretty much played out where he was concerned. The only thing he could do for now is bide his time and think of a plan. _Plan for what? To save your own neck? Or to save hers? Maybe both if I'm lucky._

Draco waited for about 20 more minutes while the golden trio made small talk and drank their tea. When Hermione rose to leave, Draco was more than happy to be going. For some reason, he did not like sitting here watching her smile and talk to Potty and the Weasel. Draco grimaced as she hugged them both goodbye and took her leave. It never bothered him before, but then again, he did not know her before. _Draco, old boy, you are definitely slipping. This little relationship is a little one-sided, don't you think? _

They walked back to Granger Dentistry, Hermione walking with lighter steps now and Draco following behind far enough so that he would not attract her attention. When she entered the building, Draco went back over to the bench and sat down to wait again. What to do? How much do Potter and Weasley know? Is the Ministry aware of the plan? Draco highly doubted it. The Ministry of Magic was full of bumbling fools who could not find a kneazle if its teeth were clamped down on their arse. Still, it is a sure bet that Dumbledore's Order knows something is going on. If they are aware of the plot, they will be guarding the Granger house. Something deep down inside of Draco felt relieved at this though he did not want to think too much on it just then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco had just finished the pumpkin pasty he had stored in his pocket when Hermione and her parents left the offices at half-past five. He was ready to stretch his legs by this time and eagerly stood up. The walk back to the house did not take long. When they arrived, the family went inside happily chatting about trivial things like dinner. Draco walked up to the house hesitantly, his cap pulled low. He had to get his cloak from the hedge at the side of the house without being seen in case someone was already there guarding the house. He looked around, quickly apparated to the spot behind the huge hedge, and slipped under the invisability cloak. He had never been more happy that he had that cloak. _Best cloak Malfoy money could buy, _he thought disgustedly. And where had it gotten him? Hiding like a dog behind a privet hedge.

As Draco found his way back to the front garden, Hermione stepped back outside the house. He froze as he watched her peak around the garden hesitantly.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there?"

_Just me Love. _Draco thought. _Wonder what you would do if I spoke up? Hex me, probably. _It was an unsettling thought to him. Just then, he heard someone call "Wotcher, 'Mione." Draco immediately became tense when he realized someone else was in the garden.

"Tonks? Is that you?" called Hermione. She sat down on the front steps and looked around. Suddenly an old woman hobbled into view and sat down beside Hermione on the steps. _Who is she? _Draco wondered. He had an idea this person was not as she seemed. He edged a little closer so that he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Sure it's me! How many old ladies do you see in Britain with pig noses?" With this, the lady's nose changed into a perfect little pig snout.

"Oh Tonks, it's wonderful to see you again."

'You too Hermione, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I will be guarding your house tonight for the Order. Remus will be here some nights, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, and Fred and George Weasley."

"Fred and George are in the Order now?"

"Well, their dad couldn't rightly stop them, now, could he? They are of age and quite successful in their own right. Plus when Snape killed Dumbledore, the Order figured it needed all the help it could get."

"I feel loads better now," said Hermione, meaning it honestly. "I've been so worried about my parents."

Draco was shocked. Cousin Nymphadora, my Aunt Andromeda's daughter? She's in the Order? Draco knew she was an auror but had no idea of her allegiances. It made perfect sense, however, because she had been assigned to Hogsmeade last year. He had seen her there when he had left Potter on the train.

His Aunt Andromeda had married a Muggle. The family was bloody furious with her for that. Draco couldn't help but wonder if they lived like the Grangers, simply and happy. He had to admit to himself it sounded wonderful now when he thought about it.

Hermione and Tonks talked for a few more minutes, and then Tonks took her leave. Hermione looked around, sighed, and went back in the house for dinner. After she disappeared into the house, Draco quickly climbed to his branch to settle in for the evening.

He had only been at his post a few minutes when he heard a noise. He looked to his right and saw someone slowly passing on the walk. She had bright purple hair and a ring in her nose. She seemed to be listening for something while she was strolling along. _Perhaps the sound of someone apparating?_ _Good disguise, Cousin Nymphadora. The problem is I'm already here. _She walked across the street and sat down on a low wall with a good view of the house and garden. Several minutes later, another dark figure approached and sat down beside her. In the faint glow of the street lamp further down the street, Draco could see that it was the ex-Professor Lupin.

Draco weighed his options. This could not go on much longer. He knew he had to report to Snape as soon as he was able to get away without being noticed. He also knew that if the death eaters attacked that it would be soon. Hermione would probably die. Draco could not accept that. It was time to face the hard truth. As much as he did not want to admit it, he cared for Hermione. He cared very much. At that moment, he knew he would give his life, pathetic as it was, to protect hers.

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter was so short! I was going to put chapters together but I thought it was better to keep them apart. I will update again soon though! Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was gone midnight when his cousin and her escort finally left the wall and walked down the street for a short distance. Draco knew this was probably his only chance, so he disapparated quickly. He was so glad he had mastered apparition early on and didn't make the noise a lot of wizards made. He appeared in Spinner's End and stretched. He had been sitting still without making a noise for several hours, and he was stiff and sore. He was surprised to find Snape pacing the small room, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't get away any earlier," said Draco. He thought it would be a good idea to start with an apology.

"I assume there is a very important reason you have kept me in suspense this evening?" Snape said as he continued to pace. There was something strange in the way he was behaving.

"Well," Draco began, unsure of how to proceed, "we aren't alone anymore in watching the Granger house."

"Go on."

"It seems the Order has decided to keep an eye on things as well." Draco glanced at Snape who seemed to be expecting this answer. He certainly didn't seemed surprised by it.

"Were you seen?"

"No Sir. No one knew I was there." _At least tonight, anyway. _Draco added to himself.

"Very well..." Snape paused and looked intently at Draco. "We will meet in the Circle to decide the next course of action."

Draco stared at the ground, terrified. He had been on his knees in the circle of death eaters for what seemed like hours even though only a half-hour had passed since Snape had revealed the news to Voldemort. He dared not look up. Doing so could cost him his life. Above him, the Dark Lord ranted and screamed and gestured wildly. Around him, other death eaters much older than Draco cowered, bowed, and got on their knees like he was. Only Snape seemed unaffected and stood there calmly while Voldemort made promises of how the world would be theirs once he assumed absolute power. Draco was very lucky he was so good at occlumency because he couldn't stop himself from wondering about the Dark Lord's sanity, or lack thereof. As always, the rant centered around Potter.

"...Too many times, I have come so close and not had my revenge. Too many times Potter has slipped through my fingers. Too many times my faithful death eaters have botched my plans! My time is now! Potter will be mine! I will have my vengeance with his death, and he will no longer be the Boy Who Lived. He will from that point only be known as the Boy Who Dared to Get in the Way of the Greatest Wizard the World has Ever Known..."

"My Lord..." Snape began.

"Yes, Severus?" The name came out like a hiss on the Dark Lord's tongue.

"Obviously we have a spy somewhere in our midst. I do not, however, think it is anyone directly connected with our Circle. Therefore, they would not know the day, hour, or manner of our attack."

"I am listening." Draco could envision the Dark Lord's red eyes boring hard into Snape.

"I propose we attack the Granger house as soon as we can plan it, perhaps as soon as tomorrow night. If a large group of us attacks fast, it will not matter if the Order is there. As much of a hero as Potter likes to _think _he is he will not miss a chance to save the Granger girl."

Voldemort considered this for a moment before responding. "Alecto, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair...collect as many death eaters as you can to assist Severus. I think Fenrir Grayback would also prove quite useful."

"As you wish, My Lord," Snape bowed and touched Draco on his shoulder, signaling him to rise.

Draco's heart sank. Time was running out for Hermione Granger. He had to figure out a way to get her out of that house. But how? And where would they go? He could not take her to Malfoy Manor. He could not endanger his mother. Hogwarts? He was pretty sure the vanishing cabinet had been removed by now, and it was near impossible to get into Borgin and Burkes now to use the other one, especially with Granger in tow. He had to think of something and do it fast. Just then, Draco had a crazy idea.

Nymphadora Tonks was tired. But she didn't care. She was spending time with her favorite person in the world, Remus Lupin. Oh, he thought he would scare her off with all of this "I'm too old for you" dung. She had shown him all right. Of course, a little persuasion from the Weasley's had been helpful as well. He seemed to have finally gotten the message. And Tonks was glad.

"So, Remus, nice night wouldn't you say?" Tonks grinned as she looked at him.

"It's a very nice night."

"How's the company then?"

"Oh, the company is very pleasant," Lupin said, smiling warmly at her.

"Perfect answer!" Tonks pushed him playfully and planted a kiss on his nose.

Lupin smiled at her once more and then looked over her shoulder. He could make out a dark shape coming toward them. He nudged Tonks and nodded in the direction of the figure. His hand hovered over his wand pocket as he waited to see who was approaching them. When the figure entered the circle of light under the lamp post, Lupin's mouth fell open in surprise. Then the figure spoke.

"I need to speak to Potter," said Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry Potter apparated with a _crack!_ and stood before Lupin and Tonks in the dark across the street from Hermione's house. He was feeling quite apprehensive as Lupin's summons had sounded most urgent. Lupin and Tonks looked at each other and then parted. Standing directly behind them was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" said Harry, totally confused now, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Tonks reached out and gently touched Draco's arm, reassuring him.

"Potter, I would like a word."

"And what would I want to say to you?" Harry inquired coldly. "When did we become mates?"

Draco guessed he deserved that. He and Potter had never exactly gotten along. As a matter of fact, Potter had almost killed him just a few months ago. But he had to do this if he had any chance of saving Hermione.

"Now Harry," Tonks began hesitantly, "Please hear him out." Harry glanced at Lupin who also nodded. He gestured for Draco to follow him. They stopped a short distance away after they were sure they would not be overheard.

"Okay Malfoy, what is so bloody important?"

Draco decided to be direct. "Look Potter, I know you probably don't believe a word I say and frankly I don't care, but I needed to tell you Granger is in trouble."

Harry was stunned. "What?"

"Granger has been targeted by the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters are attacking tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Potter you can't be that thick. The Dark Lord wants to get to you, of course."

"No, Malfoy, why are you telling me this?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Draco was stalling, and Harry knew it. He could see beads of sweat forming on Draco's forehead.

"You wouldn't do something like this without a reason."

"My reasons are my own and not up for discussion, Potter. Just know that an attack is coming and Granger and her family are going to die."

"Surely Voldemort knows I would not stand by and let him kill one of my best friends."

Draco grimaced when Harry spoke the name aloud. "The Dark Lord is counting on that."

"I'm sure he is. Tell me, Malfoy, did your Master send you to plant this little seed of information?" Harry stared at Draco, looking for a sign that he was lying.

Draco stared right back at him. "No, he didn't. The attack was supposed to be a surprise. We were to attack the Grangers with the first wave of Death Eaters, and then when the Order including you showed up, the second wave was to come in and finish off the Order and take you to the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at him for a moment and realized he believed him. "What do you expect to get out of this, Malfoy? Do you want protection from the Order?"

"No," Draco sighed before continuing. "The Order can't help me now. But you can help Granger. You have to get her out of harm's way. That's all I ask in return for my information."

Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction as he studied Malfoy's face. What did he see there? A hint of compassion for Hermione? Or was it something else? He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "All right then."

Lupin approached them. "Harry," he said, "I have a suggestion that may solve more than one problem." He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry glanced at it and nodded. He handed it to Draco who looked at him inquiringly.

"You want us to trust you, Malfoy? Well, you have to trust us too."

_Meanwhile in the Granger Household..._

"France? But why, Hermione? We are booked up for the next 3 weeks at the office!"

"Mum, I cannot explain everything right now. Think of it like a wonderful unexpected vacation, okay?" Hermione pleaded.

Shortly after Harry and Lupin had left, Tonks had changed her appearance and went straight to the Grangers' front door and knocked. When Hermione let her in the house, she had quickly explained to her about the plans for the attack on her family. Hermione had then told her parents the news and the plan the Order had devised. Her parents were taking things exceedingly well given the circumstances.

"Why can't Hermione come with us?" her father said.

"Sir," Tonks said, "The first thing we need to do is to get you and your missus to a safe location. You are not targets as long as Hermione is not with you. Hermione will be taken to an unplottable location where she will also be safe. There's no need to worry."

"Unplottable?"

"Dad, it means they won't be able to find me," Hermione told him.

"As soon as it's safe, Mr. Granger, you will all be back together. We have someone from the Order coming soon to escort you to your villa outside Paris. Have you ever traveled by portkey?"

Mrs. Granger looked at Tonks as if she had sprouted another head. "Portkey?"

"Mum, it's okay. When the time comes to use it, I will explain it all to you." While Hermione reassured her mother, she went to the window and peered out into the darkness.

Draco stood just behind the hedges outlining the dark garden watching Hermione search for any signs of intruders. Seeing her there obviously showing bravery while being scared stiff at the same time reassured Draco that he indeed had done the right thing no matter the consequences. He smiled to himself and then felt the blood drain from his face as he realized he was no longer alone. He decided to speak first.

"What are you doing here, Wormtail?"

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay in updating, but I was having trouble with the uploader! Hopefully it won't happen again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He got no response at first, so Draco tried again. "I asked you a question, Wormtail."

It was now getting close to dawn, and Draco knew if the Grangers were going to get out it would have to be soon. Lupin and Potter should be back any minute now to escort Hermione's parents. Draco had to stall Wormtail any way he could.

"You are not your father, young Malfoy, and you have no right to address me in such a manner! The Dark Lord holds me in higher regard than you right now!"

"Fine, Wormtail, then what can I do for you?"

Wormtail looked smug for a moment. "The Dark Lord sent me to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"What makes him think things are not going according to plan?" Now Draco was getting nervous.

"Well, he may think that because I have been reporting to him on Severus. He has been acting very odd lately."

"You may tell the Dark Lord I have no knowledge of that."

"I'm sure you..." Wormtail trailed off as he noticed two people coming up the walk in quick strides. He recognized his old school friend Lupin along with none other than Harry Potter himself. Lupin carried a bag that contained some sort of small object. Wormtail moved stealthily around the hedge and looked in the window of the house. There, he saw the Grangers hurriedly packing. He rounded on Draco with a fiery look in his eyes.

"You! Traitor to the Dark Lord! _Stupefy!_" Draco felt the spell hit him in the shoulder, and he went down hard. Wormtail then touched his wand to his right arm. Draco felt the Dark Mark sear on his own forearm, calling the death eaters to them. Dark shapes began to appear rapidly all around them.

Wormtail was shouting. "They are running! We have to attack now!"

Hermione had just let in Harry and Professor Lupin when she heard the commotion taking place. She looked out the window and recoiled in horror when she saw no less than ten death eaters converging on her garden.

"Tonks! Get Mum and Dad out of here!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed her wand and prepared to battle. She ran and hugged both of her parents tightly and whispered to them that she loved them. Tonks grabbed the bag from Lupin and ran with Hermione's parents to the kitchen. There, she took an old teacup out of the bag, sat it on the counter top, and tapped it with her wand.

"When I say go, both of you touch this cup!" Tonks shouted. "Don't worry! We'll be in touch as soon as we can! Ready? Now GO!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger both grabbed onto the portkey and promptly disappeared. When Tonks started back toward the front of the house, she heard the front door explode inward.

Wormtail and several of the death eaters had already gone into the house. Draco could feel his strength returning slowly after the stunning spell. He started to crawl toward the door. He could hear curses and jinxes flying back and forth in the front room, the room where he had watched them so many nights watching their Muggle television. It didn't even seem real.

The Order was pinned down. They had summoned more members and were trying to hold off the death eaters until help arrived. As of right now, they were hopelessly outnumbered. Draco made it to the doorway and peered inside.

Tonks was dueling with MacNair while Harry was fighting Wormtail. MacNair shouted _Impedimenta! _and Tonks went down. Harry yelled _Incarcerous! _and ropes came around MacNair, binding him tight. Wormtail tried to stun Harry who then yelled _Protego! _and then _Immobulus! _Wormtail fell to the floor, unable to move. While this was going on, Lupin was trying to fight off Fenrir Grayback. Grayback grabbed Lupin and in one movement threw him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Hermione was terrified. Where was everyone? Suddenly, other Order members started to arrive. She saw Fred and George appear and immediately start dueling with two burly death eaters. Bill Weasley was close behind them and entered into a duel with the death eater, Alecto. Kingsley Shacklebolt also appeared and darted to another room to help Tonks who had gotten up and chased after someone running into the kitchen. Within seconds, the numbers were more evenly matched. There was fighting going on all over the house now, but the death eaters were slowly starting to be driven back.

Harry stood over Wormtail seriously considering using an Unforgivable. Deciding he was not worth it, he turned. From his vantage point, he could see into the kitchen where the back door was now wide open. There standing in the doorway was Severus Snape. Snape looked at him down his hooked nose and then turned and walked out into the back garden. With a howl of rage, Harry chased after him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was fighting a female death eater she remembered from the fight at Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died. Thinking of that night, Hermione stood up from behind the table and yelled _Stupefy! _The woman was hit squarely in the chest. Unfortunately that left Hermione vulnerable. The death eater's brother, Alecto, saw her stun his sister and yelled _Expelliarmus! _Hermione was horrified when her wand shot across the room and out of her reach.

Draco watched her face as she realized she was helpless. She looked across the room, and their eyes met for a moment. She was surprised to see him there in the doorway looking at her. What she didn't see was Fenrir Grayback on the other side of the room also looking at her and realizing she no longer had a wand.

Draco saw Grayback start for Hermione, his intent clear. He was going to tear out her throat. Her wand was several feet away, and there was nothing she could do. She stood there bravely, ever the Gryffindor lioness. Draco made up his mind in an instant. He stood straight, pointed his wand, and yelled _Reducto! _The ceiling above Grayback exploded, showering him in chunks of plaster. He saw several death eaters turn to him with looks of incredulity but ignored them. Before any of them could react, Draco ran across the room, slammed into Hermione, and disapparated.

**A/N: **How did you like that? Hee hee. With this chapter, I give you the first half of my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Reviews are really appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione came to slowly, sore all over. She was lying on her side on a dirty sidewalk. The last thing she remembered was being thrown off of her feet. _Malfoy!_ She looked around and saw him lying a few feet away from her still knocked out from the fall. Where were they? The surroundings seemed vaguely familiar. She sat up, gingerly rubbing her hip. She was sure to have a bruise.

Her thoughts flew back to what had just happened. She started to shake. Her parents. Did they get away okay? The battle with the death eaters. Her wand! Where was her wand? Grayback was going to kill her. He was coming so fast! And then Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had just saved her life. _Draco Malfoy saved my life?_

She could feel herself going into shock. She took some deep breaths and willed herself to relax. She needed her wits about her, especially without her wand. _Bloody hell. I don't have my wand._

Hermione moved over beside Draco. He was still unconscious. He looked so peaceful, the lines in his face softened. He looked like a lost little boy, not a 17 year old death eater. Her gaze traveled down to his forearm and the Dark Mark there. The fact remained that he was a death eater. Why would he save her? What would he gain from it?

_Maybe he wanted to take me to Voldemort and get all the glory for himself. _No, she really did not believe that. _Okay, Hermione, be rational. You need to breathe. You need to think. _If he wanted to kill her or take her to Voldemort, she would not be where she was. She thought back to the night Dumbledore died and what Harry had told them about the scene at the Astronomy Tower. Draco could have killed Dumbledore but did not. He put his wand down and was ready to talk to the Headmaster. That was until Snape showed up and murdered him.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't see Draco take part in the battle tonight. As far as she could tell, he had never lifted his wand. Just that evidence alone pointed to one thing.

Draco did not seem too keen on being a death eater.

As she gazed down at him, Draco stirred. He opened his eyes, and he felt he was staring into the face of an angel. As his focus became clearer, he realized it was Hermione. She looked very frightened. He sat up slowly, unsure of what to do or say. Hermione just sat back, trembling but patiently waiting him out.

"Are you alright? You aren't injured?" Draco asked her quietly.

"No, I don't think so. Are you?" She was still shaking.

"No."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Hermione inquired, feeling slightly desperate. "Just what is this all about? I know you've been watching me. I saw you."

Typical Hermione Granger. Scared stiff but showing a brave face.

Draco saw no need to hold anything back at this point. He was dead now anyway. They would find him sooner or later, and when they did he would die. Draco thought about how devastated his mother would be.

"The Dark Lord wanted Potter," Draco said. "He was trying to draw him out into the open. You have been marked for death, Granger. I've been outside your house for the last month."

She took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know what book you're reading right now." Draco looked down as he said it. He felt like such a prat.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up. She no longer looked scared. She looked angry. Very angry. Draco backed up a bit as she suddenly rounded on him.

"Well, that's okay, isn't it? I mean, I'm nothing, right? It's perfectly fine for you and your "Dark Lord" to do whatever you want to people like me! Mudbloods don't count with you do they? Neither do Muggles. Lower than dirt! Perfectly acceptable to invade their privacy and use as bait," She spat bitterly.

"I didn't say that," Draco began. Secretly he knew he deserved every bit of what she was saying.

"Let me tell you something!" Hermione interrupted him. "My parents mean everything to me! If Voldemort so much as points his wand in their general direction, I will kill him myself! You tell your Master that!" She wiped away tears as she said this.

Draco sighed. "I can't tell him anything. I'm marked for death now the same as you."

The finality in his voice was what hit Hermione. Her anger drained away.

Draco stood and looked around. The sky was starting to lighten. They had to get out of sight. Draco walked over to Hermione, and she looked at him inquiringly. He took the piece of parchment out of his pocket and held it where both of them could see.

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

As soon as they read this, a large old house appeared there in front of them. It had come out of nowhere. Draco stared at it in disbelief, but Hermione acted as if she had been there before.

"How do you know about this house?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arms. She had just realized how cold it was.

"Potter told me about it. He's the one who gave me the parchment."

She started up the stone steps and turned around, waiting for Draco to follow her. Draco reached the huge iron door, pulled it open, and motioned for Hermione to step inside. She hurriedly went into the house and then turned back to Draco.

"Don't wake the portrait in the entrance hall," whispered Hermione. Draco walked in and hesitated for a moment, obviously puzzled. He slammed the heavy door behind them.

The curtains on the huge wall in the entrance hall blew apart, revealing a portrait of a dark-haired witch who was screaming at the top of her lungs at the two of them.

_FILTH! MUDBLOOD SCUM! __HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE HOME OF MY FATHERS? AND YOU! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW CAN YOU BRING SOMEONE NOT OF PURE BLOOD INTO THIS HOUSE? DIRTY MUDBLOODS! TRAITOROUS VERMIN! DEFILING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK..._

Draco stood taken aback staring at the portrait. _The Noble House of Black... _

Hermione was trying to close the curtains back. When she finally got them closed, the screaming died away.

"Have you been here before?" Draco asked her.

"Well..." Hermione began, "I spent a great deal of time here two years ago. It was the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. Now it belongs to Harry."

Draco was trying to come to terms with what he was hearing. "How in the world did Potter end up with this house? Didn't he live with Muggles during the summers? I thought he had no magical family left."

"Well, he inherited it from his godfather," said Hermione. "Sirius Black."

_The Noble House of Black..._

Draco was quiet for a moment. He then looked at Hermione with pain in his eyes. "This is the Black family house. My mother's ancestral home."

Hermione realized now what was bothering him. "Have you never been here before?"

"No, I haven't. Most of the Blacks have been gone since I was just a baby."

Draco walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He reached into one of the cupboards and brought out a silver goblet. There emblazoned on the side was the Black family crest. He put the goblet back and set out to explore the rest of the house. At a loss, Hermione decided to follow him.

Draco wandered from room to room, finally coming to the drawing room. There were dusty shelves, most of them empty, along one wall. Hermione remembered how hard they had worked cleaning in these rooms. Now the house was unoccupied. Even the resident house elf, Kreacher, had been sent to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens.

Suddenly Draco stopped. Hermione saw that he was looking at the huge tapestry that still hung on the wall by means of a permanent sticking charm. The Black Family Tree. He walked up to it and studied it intently. She saw him lightly trace his mother's name, his father's name, and down to his name. Draco's back was to her, but she could see his shoulders starting to shake slightly. Hermione then heard a small sob. She approached Draco and touched him on the shoulder. He jerked away roughly and whirled around, his face twisted in anguish. "_DON'T TOUCH ME!_" he screamed.

Hermione flinched. Draco hesitated for a moment and then turned back around and sat down hard on the floor in front of the tapestry, his forehead resting on his knees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione had left Draco alone in the drawing room, his head still down, obviously needing to be alone. She had gone into the kitchen and found some dusty bottles of butterbeer in the pantry. For the last two hours she had sat at the big wooden table, nursing her drink and trying to come to terms with the situation. So far they had had no word on what had happened at her house. No one from the Order had contacted them. She had no idea if her parents had made it to the villa safely. Once again, she lamented not having her wand.

Hermione put her head down on the table. It was so hard for her to believe only 24 hours ago she was helping her parents at work. Now here she was at Grimmauld Place again. It wasn't the same as last time, however. This time she was alone with Draco Malfoy.

She had been right all those times she had thought she had seen him. During the last month he had been outside her house snooping and looking into her windows. Thank goodness she got dressed in the bathroom after her shower!

Hermione thought back to when Draco had tortured her in school. There were so many times she could have cursed him into oblivion. Him and that Pansy Parkinson. They never missed a chance to torment her. How many times in the last six years had they called her a mudblood? It's funny, but he hasn't called her a mudblood once since they've been at Grimmauld Place. Even when she was yelling at him.

She wasn't sure how to take this new Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and rose from the table. She walked back into the drawing room. Draco was still sitting on the floor in front the tapestry, his knees bent and his hands now on the floor behind him. She hesitated for a moment, and then she made up her mind. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"How long has it been since you've seen your mum?" Hermione asked him.

"I saw her two nights ago. She was upset then. She'll really be devastated now. She tried to get me to understand over a year ago..." Draco trailed off.

"Understand what?" Hermione urged gently. She sensed he needed to talk to someone.

Draco looked like it hurt him to speak. "She tried to get me not to join the Dark Lord. I told her she was mental."

"She knows you didn't mean that."

"She went to Professor Snape and got him to make the Unbreakable Vow with her. At the time I thought it was because she didn't think I could do what the Dark Lord wanted me to do. I really made a mess of things."

"She was only worried about you, Draco." Hermione had never called him by his first name. He thought it sounded like music coming from her lips.

"I should have listened to her, but I thought I was finally getting a chance to...to prove to Father I was worthy to be a Malfoy."

She knew how much it cost him to make this admission. It was ironic that the entire six years Draco had told her she was nothing, Lucius Malfoy had been telling him the same thing at home.

"You can't judge yourself by what other people think, you know," Hermione said quietly. She couldn't believe she was saying this to him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Not anymore. I've lost everything."

"You haven't lost everything."

"I'm marked for death. No one lives very long after that." Draco realized what he said after it was already out.

"Well, then, that makes two of us now, doesn't it?" Hermione said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"Draco Malfoy, apologizing to me? I'm honored." She gave him a shy smile. Draco loved it when she smiled. "You haven't lost everything, Draco. You have your life. And you have the Order. Harry will not just let them kill us. You can trust him. He sent you here, didn't he? And...you can trust me too." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and then rubbed gently back and forth.

Draco looked up at her and searched her face. She was not telling him all this just to make him feel better. She was being sincere. He didn't deserve that. The emotion he had just spent the last two hours letting out threatened to overtake him again.

Without realizing what he was doing, he put his arms around Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione stiffened, surprised for a moment, and then relaxed and returned the embrace. They both needed comfort. They sat there for several moments, drawing strength from each other.

Then, Hermione felt the embrace change. Draco was rubbing her back. She could feel her tension draining away, only to be replaced by something else. She breathed in his scent, and it was making her stomach flutter. Did he feel it too? She could not see his face so she didn't know.

Draco felt like he was dreaming. Was he really here, holding her in his arms? She had no idea what it was doing to him. Many nights he had dreamed of holding her this way. She shivered as he moved his hands up the back of her neck and then ran his fingers through her hair. Yes, it did feel like spun silk to him.

It took several seconds for both Draco and Hermione to realize that they were no longer alone.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know the chapters seem to be coming out short, but this is how I had originally broke it up for suspense purposes. I'm almost done with the story so the updates will be coming quickly! Thank you for all the positive feedback on Change of Heart!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry Potter stood in the doorway of the drawing room, a puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't sure just what it was he had seen when he walked in. When he had spoken, Hermione and Malfoy had quickly jumped apart. Draco looked frustrated, but Hermione looked just as puzzled as Harry himself was. He decided he would talk to her about it later.

"Are you both all right?" Harry asked them.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped up and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Harry glanced over at Draco who had a pained expression on his face before nodding and looking away quickly.

Hermione was showering him with questions. "Where is everyone? Did my mum and dad get out okay? How is my house? Is it still standing? Did you find my wand? Please tell me you found my wand!"

"Easy Hermione." Harry said, smiling fondly at his friend. "Your mum and dad are safe in France. Tonks took Lupin to Mrs. Weasley to get checked out. I just left them there. Everyone is okay."

"And the death eaters?"

"Well, no one wanted to stick around long after Malfoy pulled his little stunt." Harry looked over at Draco, a look of reluctant admiration on his face.

Draco sighed. "I bet they didn't. Wonder which one of the bloody cowards turned me in first? My gold is on Wormtail."

I want to thank you, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "I had run after Snape, and if you hadn't gotten Hermione out of there..."

"Snape was there?" Asked Draco incredulously.

"Yeah, for a bit anyway. By the time I had run out the back after him, he had gone. When I ran back into the house, I saw you grab Hermione and disapparate. I would have never gotten to her before Grayback."

"Grabbed me? More like ran me over!" Hermione said, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"There wasn't a lot of time to be gentlemanly," Draco said, starting to smile a little now in spite of himself.

"All of your death eater friends saw you, you know," Harry reminded him.

That wiped the smile off of Draco's face. "I know." The Dark Mark mocked him from his forearm, still as black as pitch.

"You can stay here as long as you need to, Malfoy. No one will find you here." Hearing the same words Hermione had spoken to him earlier comforted him somehow. How ironic. Comforting words from Harry Potter. Draco looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. Hermione broke the silence.

"So what now? When can I see Mum and Dad?"

"Soon, Hermione. We just need to let things die down a bit first," Harry assured her.

"But how long is that going to be?"

"I can't say for sure but soon, okay? Now let's go to the kitchen. I brought some stew from The Burrow."

Hermione seemed to consider what Potter said, but Draco could see she was not happy with his answer. Something about the look on her face made him uneasy. The smartest witch in their year was definitely up to something.

The stew was delicious. Hermione could not believe how hungry she was. They all had two extra helpings even though Harry had had two helpings before he left The Burrow. Hermione wondered how he never put on a pound with as much food as he could pack away. Which made her remember...

"Harry, where is Ron? I thought he would be worried." When Hermione said this, Draco looked up from his stew, waiting intently for Harry's answer.

"He is worried," Harry said. "He wanted to come with me but Mrs. Weasley made him stay there for now. With the attack and all she wants the family to stick close for a few days. He was right upset about it too." Harry noticed that Malfoy seemed to relax after he said this.

Hermione smiled. She was going to have to make a decision about Ron soon. Why was it so hard? She had wanted to be with him for years. She still wanted to be with him. Didn't she?

She looked over at Draco who had now gone back to eating, seemingly not paying attention to them. Her mind went back to the embrace they had shared, and her stomach fluttered in response. _Get a grip, Hermione._

Draco chose that moment to look up at her, and she blushed furiously.

Harry drained his butterbeer and stood up from the table. "I have to get back and see if Lupin has found out anything."

"When will you be back?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. I need to see Professor McGonagal. She is helping me locate some...er...objects." Harry glanced quickly at Malfoy and then back at Hermione. She understood.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"You stay put for now. I'll see you later, Hermione. Malfoy." Harry nodded to Draco and turned to leave.

Hermione sighed. "All right, then. I'll walk you out." She got up to go with Harry, and Draco watched them go through the door. After they left, Draco smiled to himself. Hermione Granger was so cute when she blushed.

Harry stopped Hermione just before they reached the door so they wouldn't disturb the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"Hermione, what was that I walked in on before?"

Hermione knew this would come up. "Nothing, Harry. Draco, um I mean Malfoy, was just upset and we...um... well, it wasn't what it looked like."

Harry wasn't convinced, but he decided not to push it. He gave Hermione a quick hug and then hurried out of the house and down the steps. Hermione heard a _Crack!_ as she closed the door behind him.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen where Draco was still sitting at the table.

"So," she said, "are you coming then?"

"What?" Draco looked at her inquiringly.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm leaving."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What on Earth are you on about?" Draco stared at Hermione, clearly at a loss. He could not believe he was hearing this.

"I'm going to see my parents. I want to know they are all right."

"Potter said they were all right."

"I want to see for myself."

"You can't just go off to bloody France!"

"And why not?" Hermione was getting angry now.

"Well, let me see, how about the death eaters who want to KILL YOU? How about them?"

"They want to kill me whether I'm in France or not. I don't see why that would make a difference."

"Not make a difference?" Draco was desperate now. "If you walk out of this house, they can find you!"

"I am going to see my mum and dad!" Hermione shouted at him.

Draco's temper flared. "You're being deliberately unreasonable!"

"And YOU are being a foul git!" Hermione slammed the kitchen door behind her.

Draco jumped up and ran through the door, following her into the hallway. She had almost reached the front door when he grabbed her arm. She spun around and glared at him. He tried a different approach.

"Hermione," his voice was soft. "Please let's talk about this. We will get you to your parents if that is what you want, but we need to think it through first."

He had never called her by her first name before. Hermione liked the way he said it, like it was an endearment. "Okay, let's make a plan then."

He guided her back into the drawing room with his hand on the small of her back. They sat down together on the large old sofa that sat under one of the grimy windows. Hermione's back felt warm where he had touched her.

She felt confused. It was as if the Draco Malfoy she knew all those years at school had never existed. Had he ever really existed at all? She suspected the answer was no. It was just the face he had let everyone see.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would just talking to your parents be enough?"

"I guess so..."

"What if you used a Muggle telephone? You could talk with them that way. You could use one of those boxes the Muggles use. There has to be one nearby."

"Yes, I could do that," Hermione agreed, "but I could also use the one at my house."

"You want to go back to your house?" Draco looked at her like she had just asked for a blast-ended skrewt.

"Just listen. I could use the phone there, we could get some supplies, and I could find my wand."

"It's just too dangerous. There is absolutely no way..."

"Please, Draco," Hermione pleaded. Draco knew right then there was no way he could refuse her.

"All right," he said, giving in. "We'll go to your house but we have to wait until after it gets dark. That would be the safest time to go."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around Draco and hugged him hard. To him, it was worth all the gold in Gringott's.

She drew back, clearly embarrassed. She looked around the room for a moment before looking back at Draco. "So...what do we do until then?"

"I don't know about you, but I could definitely use some sleep. I haven't actually gotten to do that in a couple of nights now." To emphasize this, he yawned and stretched.

"Yes, I suppose a nap would be in order. There are bedrooms at the top of the stairs..."

"Can't we just stay here? I don't think I'm going to make it up the stairs. Besides, we need to stay together."

"Here?" She sounded a little panicked.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. And even if I did, I'm too tired anyway." Draco smirked at her. With that, he stretched out on the sofa and moved back so she could lie down beside him. She sat there clearly unsure of whether to trust him or not.

"I'll do this. How about you take my wand and keep it? Then if I try any funny business, you can just hex me. All right?" He took his wand out of his pocket and handed it to her without any hesitation.

"Okay." Hermione smiled and then lay down on her side facing away from him. She felt him settle in to get more comfortable, almost but not quite touching her back. She tried to close her eyes but was having trouble relaxing. _How in the world will I be able to sleep like this?_

"What would Weasley think if he came in right now?" Draco asked her. She could imagine that smirk of his.

Hermione laughed. "He would probably want to jinx you." She suddenly became serious. "What would Pansy say?"

"I don't really care what she says."

"Really? I thought you two were a couple."

"No. Not since last year." He couldn't even remember what it was like to be with her anymore.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, there's someone else now."

Hermione felt a stab of jealousy and wondered where it came from. "Who is it? Is it someone from school?"

Draco spoke quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Don't you know?"

Shocked, Hermione turned around to face him. His intense gray eyes were boring into hers. She tried to speak, but her mouth had suddenly gone dry. He touched his finger to her lips, and then he leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with his own. Hermione felt the contact clear down to her toes. Draco smiled at her. He had felt it too.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said softly. She turned back around, this time purposely lying just a little closer. After a moment, Draco's arm came around her and pulled her to him. As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, Hermione had never felt safer than she did at that moment.

Draco was having the most wonderful dream. He finally had Hermione in his arms. Then he realized he was waking up and it wasn't a dream. She was really there. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. If he died right now, he knew he would die happy.

Hermione awoke slowly. She felt so warm and comfortable that she wanted to stay where she was at first. Then she realized Draco was nuzzling the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly and realized the light was gone from the windows. They had been asleep for several hours.

"Draco, are you awake?"

"Mmmmmmm..." Draco murmured sleepily.

"Come on, Draco, it's after dark." Hermione moved to get up, but Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now get up. We have to go." She stood up and handed his wand back to him.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Draco, you said we would go..."

"Yes, I did say that." Draco sighed and stood up with her, shoving the wand into the waistband of his jeans. He looked at Hermione and felt a rush of protectiveness. "But please promise me something first."

"What is it?" She looked at him, unsure whether she wanted to agree before she knew what he was asking.

"Stay close to me."

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

**A/N: **I just wanted to once again thank everyone for their positive feedback! I am having so much fun with this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The house was quiet when they apparated into the front garden. They immediately crouched down behind the hedges and looked around. It appeared deserted, except for the fact that the house looked totally normal. There was no damage apparent on the outside of the house. There was even a light on in the front room. Hermione looked at Draco with total confusion etched on her features.

"Magical Reversal Squad," Draco said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. They cautiously made their way to the door, looking behind them every few steps.

When they opened the front door, a different sight met their eyes. The house was in shambles. Most of the furniture was smashed, and there was a huge gaping hole in the ceiling of the front room. Hermione could see through it clear to the ceiling on the second floor. The family pictures littered the carpets, and the television was reduced to a pile of electrical parts and glass in the corner. There were chunks of the walls missing where jinxes and curses had missed their intended targets. Hermione thought it looked like a war zone, and quite rightly so. She picked her way carefully around the room, Draco close behind. She was trying her best not to cry. This was her home, and now it was destroyed.

She looked at Draco with eyes that were over-bright. "I guess they didn't make it to the inside."

"No," Draco shook his head sadly. "They wouldn't. It's all for the benefit of the Muggles."

"My parents are Muggles." One of the tears she fought so hard to keep from escaping trickled down her cheek.

Draco reached up and brushed the tear away with the tip of his finger. "You're parents aren't ordinary Muggles. They had you." Hermione's lip quivered slightly, and then she smiled shyly at him.

"You shouldn't say such things, you know. I'm beginning believe you aren't the prat I thought you were."

"Now, we can't have that, can we?" Draco said teasingly. "I do have an image to uphold..."

"Too late. Your image is already shot."

"That's too bad then. Where is your telephone?"

"Um...I think I see it over there." Hermione made her way over to the corner where the telephone cord peeked out from under an upended table. She pulled the phone out and almost jumped up and down when she heard the dial tone. She quickly dialed the number to the villa. Her father answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Dad it's me!" Relief flooded her.

"Hermione Jane! Where are you?"

"I'm at the house, Dad. It's a hopeless mess!"

"What in the world are you doing there? It's not safe!"

"I won't be here long, I promise. I just needed a few things. Is Mum okay?"

"She's fine, Sweetheart. We were so worried! It's wonderful to hear your voice."

"You too, Dad. Can I speak to Mum for a minute?"

"Of course you can. But just for a minute and then you need to get out of there, Hermione Jane."

"I will, Dad. Don't worry."

Her mother was scared but fine. Hermione talked to her for several minutes, promising her several times that she would hurry back to where she was safe. Draco waited patiently until she rang off, scanning the debris for her lost wand. He couldn't find it even though he was sure he had seen it land somewhere around the area of the television.

Hermione put the phone back down on the floor and then walked over to where Draco stood searching. "Did you find my wand?"

"No," Draco said, perplexed. "I could have sworn it flew this way." They walked around in circles, moving bits of furniture and debris and looking underneath. After several minutes, they still had not even found anything remotely resembling her wand.

Hermione was trying to be rational even though she was starting to feel anxious. "Maybe someone picked it up after the fight."

"Yes, that is a possibility," Draco said, thoughtful. "I'm sorry, but maybe we should put the wand search on hold for now. We should get the supplies we need and get back. We've already been here far too long as it is."

She sighed. "Come on then. I'll just grab a few things from upstairs, then we'll get food from the kitchen and go."

They made their way carefully up the stairs and around the huge hole in the middle of the hall. Hermione went into the bathroom and got her toothbrush. She was shocked when she went in and saw the tub overturned and the curtain lying on the floor. They next went to her bedroom for her to get a change of clothes. When she found her bookshelf broken into hundreds of pieces and all her books scattered, she almost started crying again.

Draco was sympathetic. He would be devastated if the manor were destroyed like this, and there was not nearly the love in that house that there was here. He touched her arm gently, and she looked up at him and nodded. It was time to go.

Draco led the way as they went back downstairs and through the doorway into the kitchen. As they walked into the room, Draco stopped suddenly and pulled out his wand, causing Hermione to bump into him. He quickly moved his other arm and stopped her from coming around him. She peeked over his shoulder and was instantly terrified.

Professor Snape was standing in her kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Good evening, Draco. Miss Granger."

"Professor," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I must say I expected you here long before now. I had been waiting for quite a while."

"How did you know we would come back?" Draco stalled for time, knowing it was useless to even attempt a duel with Snape. He was far too powerful, as powerful as the Dark Lord himself.

"I knew Miss Granger would be back for this." He pointed to Hermione's wand lying on the table. "She's quite predictable, you know." Unfortunately, Draco did know.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered from behind him.

"So," Draco said, "what do you want?"

"Miss Granger has a date with the Dark Lord. I've come to collect her." Snape's stance was deceptively casual.

"As a matter of fact, we were just leaving. Perhaps she can meet with him some other time."

"I don't think that is an option. Move aside, Draco."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to do that, Professor."

"Be reasonable, Draco. If you and I take Miss Granger to the Dark Lord, he will reconsider and spare your life. Right now, your life is forfeit. Wouldn't you want to change that? You have a chance to live. All you have to do is step aside."

Hermione stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "It's your only chance, and I will understand if you take it." She couldn't bear it if something happened to him because of her stupidity. It was then that she realized just how much she cared for him.

Draco did not even consider it. "No."

Snape's eye narrowed menacingly as he raised his wand. "Very well."

Harry Potter waited outside the Office of the Headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for permission to enter. He hoped there was good news today.

"You may enter, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagal.

"Hello, Professor. I trust you're well today?"

"Fine, fine, Mr. Potter. Please sit down."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the big desk. The office had not changed much except for the new portrait on the wall of Professor Dumbledore who sat in his frame, apparently very pleased about something. He looked over his spectacles at Harry and gave a small wave. Harry smiled and waved back. Beside him, Phineas Nigellus snorted his disapproval and mumbled something about students having no respect.

"What did Professor Slughorn find out?" Harry asked anxiously.

Professor McGonagal smiled excitedly and clapped her hands together. "Oh, he was quite successful! Since Severus left and Horace was able to search the whole of Slytherin House, it was only a matter of time before something turned up! However, I'm not sure how Tom Riddle got back into the school to hide it."

"I'm sure he had someone on the inside, Minerva," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, sounding slightly impressed. "Hiding it right under our noses!"

McGonagal unlocked a cupboard behind her and pulled out a silver object. She sat it down on the desk between them, and Harry could not stop himself from moving closer to the desk to look.

"Is that really..."

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup," she said.

"Where did he find it?"

"There was a small hiding place in the stone wall of the 7th year dormitories. The year Tom Riddle was head boy. I'm afraid Horace had to spend a couple of days in the hospital wing after he found it. Apparently there were some enchantments protecting it..."

"Yes," Harry said, "I can imagine." He glanced up, and Dumbledore's portrait winked at him.

"So how many more objects are left now?" Professor McGonagal inquired.

Harry was putting the cup into his robe pocket as he counted. "Well, the diary and the ring were already destroyed, and I destroyed the locket myself when I found it in Kreacher's den at my house two weeks ago. That leaves Voldemort's snake, this cup, and the something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

"You will find it, Potter. I have no doubt of that. And we will keep helping you as much as we can, right Albus?"

"Most assuredly, Minerva. It is my pleasure to assist the headmistress of Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled down at her fondly.

Just then, there was a loud crack. A large wolf patronus had appeared on the desk and disappeared just as quickly, leaving a piece of parchment there in its wake. McGonagal picked it up and read it quickly, her face growing more solemn with every word.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Potter." She handed the parchment to Harry, and he recognized Lupin's handwriting.

_Snape has Hermione. Meet me at once._

"Professor, I..." Harry began.

McGonagal held up her hand. "Godspeed, Mr. Potter."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Spinner's End_

Draco sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He watched Hermione as she combed every inch of the room they were in looking for a way out. He knew she was wasting her time. The only way out was through the bookcase in Snape's living room, and it had to be opened from the other side. They couldn't do anything now but wait until Snape decided to turn them over. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Hermione finally gave up and joined him on the floor, and Draco felt the weight of her head as she laid it onto his shoulder.

"Draco," she began, "I am so sorry. I really messed things up for us, didn't I?" He could feel her shaking slightly beside him.

"No, you didn't. Please don't blame yourself. It was just a matter of time, really. They would have found us sooner or later."

"Do you think we can get away from Snape?"

"No," Draco said. "Not without our wands. Besides, I have to go to the Circle. Whether we fight Snape or not, Potter is going to meet the Dark Lord because of us. Someone has to help him. I owe him that much."

Hermione sat there, marveling at his bravery. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had chosen to stay with her and now his decision to help Harry. That was definitely not a Slytherin trait. Where was his sense of self-preservation? If he died, it would be her fault. She could feel the tears start to slide down her face silently.

"Here now, none of that," Draco said, turning to her and gently brushing the tears from her cheeks, "It will be all right. We aren't finished yet."

"How can you be so calm? Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes, I am afraid. But I also would rather be here with you right now than anywhere else in the world."

Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I just don't feel the need to keep up pretenses anymore. I think I'm past the point of caring now what the death eaters think. What anyone at school thinks. What my father thinks..." Draco hesitated and then looked intently at her. "By the way, before we probably die I need to tell you something."

"What is it?

He leaned in closely and cupped her face. Their breath mingled as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, "quite hopelessly, in fact."

Hermione knew he was going to kiss her. He sat there for a moment, testing the waters, then lightly brushed his lips against hers. Her mouth parted slightly at his touch and she sighed deeply. It was at that moment that he knew she was his... Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss, pulling her body close to him. She wound her fingers through his silvery blonde hair and pulled him even closer still, returning the kiss with every fiber of her being. It was several minutes later when they broke apart, both gasping and unprepared for the intensity of their feelings.

Draco looked at Hermione, trying to guess her reaction. "Please say something."

She stared up at him then a look of unbridled emotion in her eyes. "Oh, isn't it obvious, Draco? I love you too." She sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder while his arms tightened convulsively around her.

Just then the wall opened across from them and Severus Snape stood in the doorway. He looked just as formidable as ever but there also seemed to be a little apprehension in his gaze. He placed something on the table at the door and then entered the room, crossing the floor toward them and motioning for them to rise. Draco stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. Whatever happened next, they would face it together.

"Come with me now, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord is most anxious to meet you. Come, Draco." He turned and left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione to follow him. As they left the secret room, Draco looked over at the table at the door and gasped. His and Hermione's wands were lying there where Snape had put them before entering the room. He must have forgotten to pick them back up when he left.

Trying to be as stealthy as he could, Draco reached over and grabbed the wands and hid them under the long sleeve of his cloak. Hermione glanced back at him, and he could tell she was frightened. He gave her a reassuring brief smile. For the first time since coming to Spinner's End, he felt there was hope.

Draco motioned for her to walk closer to him. When she moved over, she felt him grasp her hand as if to hold it. With a shock, she realized his hand was not empty. _Our wands!_ Hermione glanced up at him, and he nodded briefly. She grasped one of the wands from his hand and slid it up the sleeve of her own cloak. She hoped she had gotten the right one, but the wrong wand was better than none at all.

Snape led Draco and Hermione outside of the house and then turned to face them. Without a word, he placed his hands on their shoulders, and they left Spinner's End.

_The Burrow_

Harry Potter burst through the door to find most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix huddled around the large dining table deep in frantic discussion. Mrs. Weasley was upset, and Tonks was sitting beside her and patting her back. Fred and George both looked up grimly and nodded to Harry as he approached the table. Lupin was there giving out instructions in a hushed voice.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry yelled.

"Snape has her. She is to be presented to Voldemort at midnight."

"What about Malfoy? He was supposed to keep her safe at the house!"

"Draco probably did the best he could. You now how stubborn Hermione can be when she makes up her mind about something. As far as I know, they are still together." Lupin shook his head sadly. "I don't want to think about what the death eaters have planned for Draco."

A sense of urgency hit Harry. "What is the plan?"

"The instructions were very precise, Harry. You have to go alone. You are to apparate to Hermione's house and Snape will take you to Voldemort from there."

"SNAPE?" Harry roared.

"Harry, try to hold your temper. Hermione's life depends on it," Lupin pleaded. "We have an idea where you may be heading, and we will be right behind you."

"How on Earth do you know that?"

"My underground contact."

Harry nodded. "I guess that's it then. Time to go." He started toward the door and heard a sob. He turned and saw Mrs. Weasley still crying at the table. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll be back soon," he promised her. He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Lupin turned back to the table. "Let's go."

**A/N: **How did you like that chapter? I must say I quite enjoyed it! hee hee.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was a quarter to midnight when Draco, Hermione, and Snape apparated into the clearing. There were several lit torches already in place lighting the large area. Draco recognized this particular clearing – he had received his Dark Mark here. _How fitting for me to die here_, Draco thought. This was, after all, where his troubles had begun in the first place. The tall trees surrounding the clearing mocked him.

Hermione was shaking all over now. She stood close to him and looked around at her surroundings, probably looking for avenues of escape. There was no escape. The Dark Lord chose his meeting places well. Besides, Snape was also standing there with a wand pointed at them. They wouldn't get more than a few steps.

Suddenly, dark shapes began materializing all around them. One by one the Death Eaters appeared in a circle surrounding the three of them until over thirty were present. Draco realized this must be every Death Eater in the Dark Lord's service. About half of them were wearing masks, and he recognized several of the ones who were not. Draco was shocked when he saw his Aunt Bellatrix standing there glaring at him with a look of hatred. He instinctively moved closer to Hermione.

Just then another figure appeared in the center of the Circle with Draco, Hermione, and Snape. Hermione screamed as she saw the bald head, the slits for nostrils, and the blood red eyes. Voldemort had arrived, and he looked positively jubilant. Just outside the Circle, Draco could make out Voldemort's ever present serpent, Nagini.

"Severus!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Well done! See, my Death Eaters, see why he is my most trusted advisor? Did he not deliver the Mudblood just as I instructed?"

"My Lord, I live to serve you," Snape said, bowing.

"And not only did he bring me the Mudblood but also the one who has betrayed me as well!" Voldemort quickly pointed at Draco. "Welcome back, young Malfoy. You will soon see what it means to turn your back on your Master. You will all see!" He waved his arm to encompass the entire Circle of Death Eaters. "You will all know the penalty for betrayal to me this night!"

Hermione risked a glance at Draco, and he was deathly pale.

Voldemort looked back at Snape. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He is waiting for me, my Lord. I will collect him for you right now." With that, Snape disapparated.

"Now, what to do while we wait for Severus to return? Hmmm... Oh yes, I know...young Malfoy, how about a little taste of what happens to traitors?"

Snape appeared at the Granger house and hurried inside. Harry was waiting for him in the kitchen, glaring at him like he wanted to finish him right there.

"Easy, Potter," Snape said smoothly. "You don't want to kill me before you find out where Miss Granger is, do you?"

"That's the only thing keeping you alive right now," Harry said menacingly.

"I would be happy to take this up later with you but right now we have an engagement. I would suggest we hurry."

"Why? Why did you have to bring Hermione into this?"

"There was no other way. This has to be done," Snape said, more to himself than Harry.

"Yes, well, let's get on with it then."

"One more thing, Potter...I know this is almost impossible for you, but can you at least make the slightest attempt to close your mind?"

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come...

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_" Hermione shouted simultaneously. She had pulled out her wand and blocked Voldemort's spell before it could hit Draco. Draco was both awed and horrified at the same time.

Bellatrix started forward. "You _dare _to defy the Dark Lord?" Several other cloaked figures also stepped out of the Circle, but they stopped when Voldemort waved them all back. Draco pulled out his wand and positioned himself between Hermione and his aunt.

"Silence, Bellatrix," Voldemort said. "The Mudblood is brave. Tell me, Mudblood, will you be as brave when it is your turn to die?"

Hermione was still shaking but stood her ground, her wand held in front of her.

At that moment, Snape apparated back to the Circle with Harry at his side. Snape leaned down and whispered "turn out your pockets, Potter" into his ear just before shoving him to the center of the Circle. Harry glared at him until comprehension dawned on his face, followed by shock, then determination. He whirled to face Voldemort.

"I'm here. Now let my friends go!" Harry shouted. Voldemort threw back his head and cackled with laughter.

"We're with you, Potter," said Draco. Hermione nodded beside him.

"You are under a misapprehension, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, almost crowing. "Young Malfoy's life belongs to me, and you will watch the Mudblood die before your own death tonight! You will not escape me now, Harry Potter. Vengeance will be mine at last! You will die just like that pitiful old fool Dumbledore..."

"_NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!_" roared Harry. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out the silver cup. He held it up high so that the light from the torches reflected off of it. When Voldemort saw the cup, a spasm of real fear crossed his face.

Harry threw down the cup, pointed at it, and yelled _Reducto!_ The horcrux blew apart instantly.

"Get him!" Voldemort shrieked. The Death Eaters started coming forward, and Harry, Draco, and Hermione prepared for battle.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Everyone turned. Snape was standing there, his wand pointing at Voldemort. The body fell to the ground, lifeless. The Death Eaters recoiled in fear. They all watched as an eerie fog then rose from the body and took the shape of a grotesque head. It flew screaming around the clearing and then off into the night.

Several of the dark figures then ripped off their masks. Draco was stunned to see Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alaster Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks in the black robes. None of Voldemort's followers even thought to fight them. They quickly surrounded the Death Eaters with an anti-apparition spell and prepared to send them to Azkaban, with Bellatrix screaming that she would die first.

Draco grabbed Hermione and put his arms around her, hugging her hard. "It's over," he whispered. Hermione's answer was to reach up and kiss him. Harry glanced over at the two of them and then shook his head. He had seen this coming.

Snape was still standing with his wand pointed at the corpse, a solemn expression on his face. Draco, Hermione, and Harry made their way over to him.

"Professor, why did you do it?" Draco asked him.

Snape lowered his wand and sighed. "Your mother was not the only one I ever made an Unbreakable Vow with, Draco. I also made an Unbreakable Vow to serve Albus Dumbledore, no matter what he asked me to do."

"That's why he trusted you, isn't it?" Harry asked. It all made sense to him now.

Snape nodded and turned to him. "Potter, the Dark Lord only lost another body. He is not yet destroyed. Even though we have his Death Eaters and he has no help right now, I've only bought you time with this. It is up to you to find his other horcrux."

Harry looked around suddenly. "Nagini! Where is that great bloody snake?"

"I got the snake," Lupin said, coming over to them. "It's lying over there. It came a little too close to my wand while I was in the Circle..."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

Snape took one more look at Voldemort's body and then turned. He walked slowly, almost painfully, away from them and disapparated.

Draco turned to Hermione then. "Are you okay, Love?"

Hermione blushed. He had just called her Love in front of the entire Order of the Phoenix. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Better than fine." They had survived being marked for death. Fine in no way covered it.

He hugged Hermione again and then picked her up, twirling her around in circles and then gently setting her back on the ground.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Celebration at The Weasley's!" Harry yelled. "Who's with me?" A chorus of "I am" rang through the Order members.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand. "Come on, Draco. Let's go with them."

Draco hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Weasley will be there."

"I've made my choice now. Ron will just have to accept it," Hermione said quietly but firmly.

She had chosen him. And Draco couldn't be happier about it.

_The End_

**_A/N: _**Thank you so much for reading my story! I have not decided if I'm going to continue this story with a sequel or not. I guess that is depending on the reviews. So far everyone has been awesome and giving me great reviews! Thank you!!!! Tell your friends about this story!


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Ron Weasley sat across the room watching _them_, a sour expression on his face.

The Order of the Phoenix was in high spirits at The Burrow. Lupin had confessed that he and Snape had been in constant contact for months and seemed relieved that he was able to finally tell them all about it. Mrs. Weasley had piled more food on the table than it could handle, and everyone was having plenty. Everyone except her youngest son. Not even his mum's cooking could hold Ron's attention.

Just look at them. His beloved Hermione sitting with that prat Draco Malfoy.

Harry had even tried talking to him, but Ron had sent him away with a short "piss off."

Ron watched her as she leaned down to listen to something Malfoy was saying, her hand unconsciously touching her hair as she did. He could see Malfoy's arm draped lightly around Hermione's waist. _Get your bloody hands off her! _he thought. How he wanted to go over there and curse him for everything his miserable hide was worth.

He still couldn't believe Malfoy had come back with the Order. And into his house! Why did his mum have to invite Malfoy in like she did? Ron blamed her for this. Oh yes, it was her fault. If she hadn't kept him in the house to keep him safe, none of this would have happened. He could have gone with Harry, and Hermione would be with him right now. Not Malfoy. Him, Ron Weasley.

He glared across the room like he could set Malfoy ablaze with his very eyes.

Hermione glanced up then and caught Ron looking over at them, his eyes filled with hate. She could feel the lump rising in her throat. She knew Ron would be upset, but he looked absolutely murderous. She instinctively moved a little closer to Draco who smiled at her and tightened his arm around her.

"What is it?" Draco leaned down and whispered. She didn't say anything, just nudged him slightly and looked across the room. When Draco followed her gaze, he saw what the problem was. Weasley looked like his eyes were about to pop out and his face was the same color as his hair.

"Do you want me to talk with him?"

"No," Hermione said, "I think I need to talk to him." Hermione rose and made her way across the room. She tensed slightly when she realized Draco had gotten up and followed a few steps behind her. Ron warily watched them approach.

"Ronald, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked him quietly, almost pleading.

"Sure," he said. He tried to sound like he didn't care one way or the other. He motioned for her to go ahead of him and quickly followed her, effectively cutting Draco off from being behind her. Draco stayed silent and followed them out the kitchen door and into the back garden where he leaned casually against the wall of the house. He wanted to give them privacy but wanted to keep an eye on Weasley just in case.

Ron and Hermione walked a short way down the path and then stopped. Hermione turned to him and saw that he was waiting, clearly impatient to get away from her. She figured she deserved that.

"Ronald," she began, "I'm so sorry."

"That's it, Hermione? I'm sorry? I just knew you would have some sort of bloody brilliant explanation for this, but all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'?"

"Things just sort of happened, and...and we fell in love."

"I don't want to hear this." Ron turned away abruptly, but Hermione caught his arm. He sighed and turned back around.

"Ron, please. You are important to me, and I need you to be okay with this. Please."

"Hermione, is he who you want?" Ron asked. He stared into her eyes and gripped her upper arms hard so she couldn't look away. Draco stood up and started forward.

"Yes, he is," Hermione said without hesitation.

Ron's face fell and his shoulders slumped. He let go of her arms then, and Draco relaxed back against the house. Hermione's bottom lip started to tremble.

"I guess that's it then," Ron said softly. He turned, and Hermione didn't try to stop him this time. They walked slowly back up the path to the house. Ron stopped in front of Draco who stood straight and eyed him questioningly.

"I just want you to know," Ron said staring at Draco with eyes full of warning, "if you hurt her in any way I will curse you where you stand."

"Don't worry. I won't." Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione and pulling her close. With that, Ron sighed and went into the house, his back rigid. He seemed as if he was shaking.

"That could have gone better, I suppose," Hermione said. She put her arms around Draco and laid her head on his chest. Draco kissed her and then rested his chin on the top of her head.

At one of the second story windows, Ron stood watching them. It took everything he had not to go back out there. She should be with _him_, not that death eater prat. Sooner or later Malfoy would do something stupid and he would have his chance. He wasn't about to just let him have her without a fight.

She _would_ be with him.

**A/N: **Hey, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the sequel coming soon!


	18. note

Hey all, just a quick author's note here.

First of all, thank you for reading Change of Heart!

The sequel is now being written, and the prologue is up. The name of the new story is called Believe in Fate.

You can find it on my author page or in the romance or suspense categories.

Please check it out and let me know what you think!

Thanks so much for reading my fics!

Love to all,

Woodluvsme


End file.
